particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lourenne
Lourenne, formally known as the Republic of Lourenne (Canrillaişe: la République Lourennais), is a nation situated on the western coast of Dovani. It is bordered by Sekowo to the northeast. History Early Lourennaise history Founding of the Free Republic (2437 to 2450) In August of 2437, a loose coalition of regional leaders formed a provisional council in Lac des Lumières, Kreshar to determine how to replace Merovichi's government. For four and a half months, the country was patrolled by soldiers of the Republican Army, who mostly ignored the council in Lac des Lumières but were too afraid of resistance to enforce many laws. In January of 2438, the council elected an Interim President, Arcadius Ramet of the National Orthodox Front, to govern Lourenne as a confederation of municipal governments until the constitution could be written for a fully functional republic. Each subsequent month saw the election of another Interim President until July, when the constitution was finalized and ratified by a majority of the representatives in Lac des Lumières. Bennie Hutton of the Redemption Party became the first President of the Free Republic of Lourenne, having served two terms as a popular Interim President immediately prior. The first Parliament of the Free Republic of Lourenne was also elected that month, with center-left parties taking a large majority (leaving the National Orthodox Front as the lone conservative opposition). The first Parliament had five hundred members; this proved to be a nightmare of parliamentary logistics, and the number was reduced to one hundred in March of 2439. Nevertheless, the oversized Parliament moved to institute egalitarian civil rights and modernize the country's infrastructure. The international community, in response, lifted the embargoes previously placed on Lourenne, and in an important gesture of reconciliation, the Federated Cities of Sekowo proposed a trade and non-aggression treaty and donated three billion SEK in untied aid to Lourenne. An otherwise uneventful twelve years passed before any real opposition to the leftist, laissez-faire coalition took hold. The Socialist Fiasco (2450 to 2454) The elections of 2450 caused a massive upset in the young republic. Several new socialist parties, led by President Stephen Ramirez of the Secular Party, took control of the legislative and executive branches, rapidly establishing a socialist infrastructure that sought to nationalize all domestic industry, to provide free health care, education, and welfare to all citizens, and to end capitalist enterprises in Lourenne. Although the relevant legislation passed successfully, the government's total lack of funds and infrastructure caused a critical failure in the plan, and the ineffective socialism was massively unpopular with voters in 2454. For dismantling the military and making threats against the children of their political enemies, the Secular Party was censured by Parliament in 2456, after most of their socialist legislation had been reversed. During their brief tenure, the socialists established Subsistence Offices around the country for the distribution of food, water, health care, and wages to all citizens. In practice, the Offices were ineffective, and civil unrest was excessive. Part of the military splintered off into its own entity in Mont Xinyar, Kundir, ludicrously declaring the city to be its own sovereign nation. The supposed revolution collapsed in on itself within a month, as the city stopped receiving food shipments and had no agricultural infrastructure of its own. The result was a bloody skirmish between various members of the splintered army, various sects within the city, and the city's police force. In a telling sign of the dismal state of Lourenne, the rest of the country took little notice of this event. Decentralization (2454 to 2491) The anti-socialist Economic Liberty Party, Redemption Party, and Society For A Free And Safe Lourenne rallied behind Walter Bagehot in 2454, successfully reclaiming the presidency and the legislature. The cabinet was restructured in April of 2455 and filled with decentralist Ministers who would retain their posts until 2467, twelve years later. The Secular Party's legislation was reversed, law by law, over the course of two or three years, and the party eventually disbanded. After that, the decentralists pushed through a platform of near-total federalism, leaving the details of most laws to local governments. The anti-socialist parties soon turned against one another; when the SFAFASL grew unpopular, senators from the Redemption Party began to oppose the ELP, calling the party "worthless" and "lazy." In an ironic turn of events, the decentralists had their worst in-fighting over where the national capitol building should be built. The Parliament had been rotating between cities every year, It met most regularly in Lac des Lumières, Kreshar, Valois, New Kreshar, and St. Domitius, Haboves, but concerns were raised over costs, and many times a legislative quorum was difficult to establish. After a senator from Solinville, Haboves insulted the province of New Kreshar, the Proletarian Relief Party marched out of Parliament, and has only sporadically voted by post, invariably contrary to the majority, prohibiting the legal establishment of a national capital. In April of 2469, the Economic Liberty Party participated in a similar protest and no longer participates in the legislature. The dearth of parties allowed new parties to gain power, including the Lourenne Democratic Party, the Progressive Party, and the Old Guard Party. The Socialist Reformist Party rebranded itself which helped to improve the public's view of socialism by distancing itself from the early 50s regime and focusing on the more humanitarian aspects of socialism. In 2471, the legislature was renamed the Senate and moved to a new capitol building in Valois. In 2481, the Senate expanded from 100 to 200 senators. In the mid 2480's, a number of socialistic parties came into existence and quickly gained influence and won a landslide victory in the 2487 election. However, when the Nationalist Party called for early elections, the old parties (The Democrats, PP, and OGP) of Lourenne joined an alliance to take back the government. They succeeded in putting Lucié Ormancey, a Democrat, in the presidency with a Progressive VP. Socialism vs. Nationalism (2491 to 2516) In 2491 the socialists conquered the presidency and instituted a government on behalf of the People, when the DPP supported the PDyS, making Diego Benítez President. In the legislature, the PDyS won 26 seats while the DPP gained 47 seats. However, the LNP gained 49 seats, giving the LNP party almost a quarter of the seats in the Senate. A year into Benítez' presidency unrest within the cabinet spread. The President was unable to form a new cabinet with the help of a filibuster by the the Democrats. Prime Minister James Summersdale resigned his post February 2492, with him followed Foreign Affiars Minister Cornelius Hampton, Minister of Justice Arthur C. Winters, and Jessica Chenoweth Hayes Minister of Health & Social Services after a plan to nationalise co-operatives was unveiled. It took more than a year to form a cabinett, which was finally voted into power in July 2493. Less than a year after the cabinet formation, Lucié Ormancey was reinstated as president. However, she had low popularity compated to before, and lost to Martin Jackson of the WPL at the next election. Later that year a coalition formed to keep communism at bay and called for new elections. After initial opposition, the CPP and the Worker's Party joined in support of new elections also. The election gave the expected result in favour of the Communists. Fall of communism (2516 to 2671) With the election of Jason Firefox as President of Lourenne, a new era of de-regulation was ushered in as the shadow of communism passed, and a libertarian party known as the Freedom Party of Lourenne came into existence. The Freedom Party pushed a heavy de-regulation agenda in co-operation with the Old Guard Party who created a coalition in the Senate and pushed for devolution. Despite his high popularity, President Firefox announced he would not run in the next election due to his ailing health. Since he stepped down there were arguments between the regulators led by the People's Power Party and the moderate de-regulators led by the Old Guard Party with the OGP and their de-regulation allies coming out on top. However, in 2670 the OGP dropped out making the only pro de-regulation party the New Republic Party. The NRP was a new party with little support and the PPP won the eection. Return of socialism (2671 to 2704) With the election of Johannes Hermann von Lugendorf as President socialism made a huge comeback. Along with aid from the Lourennian Nationalist Party the People's Power Party instituted a huge amount of social, economic, and military reforms, which have been heavily opposed by the New Republic Party. Lourenne had in effect become a Socialist state. The military had become a major player and of great importance to the government. The government nationalized almost all industries and imposed heavy regulations on those that remained. The PPP also put forward bills to increase the sized of the Senate to 450 seats. These seats would also be distributed equally between the provinces. A resolution proposed by the LNP called ORIALS was passed which set the stage for possible territorial conflict with Sekowo over the legal status of native Lourennians in Sekowo. However, the situtation was resolved when the resolution was repealed by the NRP and the PPP. Not long after the OGP reappeared on the political scene taking over the presidency. However, in the first years of 28th century the party went mad with power, when their ally the New Republic Party joined the OGP. This led to three years of oppression and in its wake, the Golden Kingdom of Lourenne was founded. Return to Empire (3068 to 3699) As of July 3069, the Empire was re-established after a time of rebellious confederation rule by Democrats. The Queen, Isabelle II returned and was placed back on the throne as the Monarch of Lourenne, through the mass imperial reforms enacted by the Parti Conservateur Royaliste. The Queen named her son Immanuel as the Sovereign Prince and her government, under Elad Cirith, formed the Theognosian Church of Lourenne. The Empire soon laid claim to the Southern Territories of Orléans and Vasser, which had been illegally sold to the Federation of Zardugal by a Republican coup government in 2920. This claim, however, remains unrecognized by the Federation of Zardugal and the lands that were sold remain under the authority and governance of the Zardic Federation. It was revealed that Sovereign Prince Immanuel, a life long bachelor, had a son with a Duchess, the son was named Françoise and the Sovereign Prince requested permission to marry the boys motherso he could become legitimate. In the year 3127, Liam Branigan claimed the throne (no relation to the House of Orleans-Vasser) and marked the beginning of the House of Branigan. King Liam I was crowned in May 3127 and served until his sudden death in 3130. After King Liam I death, his eldest son, Fallon took over as King of Lourenne. In 3575, the Imperialist Party left Lourennian politics and was replaced by the centre-left government of the LDP under Jean Valcourt. Valcourt's government was also slightly pro-monarchist until 3576, when anti-monarchist protests, riots and civil unrest became widespread in the country. The Liberal Democratic Party removed Jean Valcourt in 3577 and replaced him with Frederic Chansonette, a republican. The country's currency jumped to 9 times it's worth around that same time, as the government tried to deal with massive deficits the previous administration had left. Modern era In 3698 the Commonwealth Of Sovereign Lourennian States was declared as a confederation. The president elect then tried to make Lourenne a protectorate of the Anglo-Deltarian Empire. This caused mass unrest and the military deposed the president, replacing him with Général d'armée Léopold Horace. In 3997, Jewell Stillman rose to power as President and brought much reform to Lourenne. Politics Legislature The Lourennaise Republic is a unitary presidential republic. The executive branch formally consists of the Director(Directeur), who is head of state and is directly elected, and the cabinet, which in turn consists of thirteen ministers and is headed by the Prime Officer (Premier Officier). By convention, executive power tends to be concentrated in the Prime Officer; the role of Director is mainly ceremonial. The Lourennaise legislature, known as the National Assembly (Assemblée Nationale), is unicameral and consists of 350 elected members, who are known as Representatives. The Assemblée is vested with powers to enact legislation, dismiss the cabinet and appoint a new government, meaning that the Prime Officer and his government must continuously maintain the confidence of the National Assembly. Elections By law, elections for the Assemblée Nationale are held concurrently and must be held at least once every three years. Elections in Lourenne are decentralised representational elections. Representatives are elected by the department they run in, with each department Delivering 2 Representatives. (For more information, see Political Geography) Political Parties At the moment, Lourenne has 4 active parties: Political Geography Lourenne currently has 175 departments. Every election, these departments deliver 2 representatives according to their local election results. Every state has 35 departments, and they are classified by population, so most departments have a population close to the average. Geography Lourenne consists of three distinct geographic areas. The northern departments of Alvium and New Kreshar sit on a lush lowland covered with floodplains and dense swamps. Though a harsh and unforgiving environment, the native Lourennians have adapted well to these conditions, and despite the prevalence of disease, these departments are the most populous in the country. In addition to the large coastal cities that serve as outlets for a majority of the nation's agricultural and industrial output, the numerous rivers are dotted with densely packed 'barter towns' that sustain relatively large populations through an intricate network of riverine trade. To the south of these lowlands, Lourenne's rivers flow northward from the expansive chain of mountains known as the Barrier Range. The departments of Kreshar and Kundir are dominated by its densely forested, subtropical foothills and end in the great peaks that divide Lourenne from the unclaimed tropical forests and plains to the south. Though generally more hospitable than the northern departments, Kreshar and Kundir are also a bit isolated and less developed. However, modern towns sprawl across the jagged hills and valleys along with older and more traditional ones which are sustained by subsistence farming and basic support from the nation's logging and mining industries. The western peninsula of Haboves consists of lush temperate hills and broad valleys. Traditionally the home of the wealthier Rildanorian colonists, the majority of Haboves' citizens live in the small, wealthy cities on its western and northern coasts. Historically, these cities have served as the nation's centers for international trade, receiving the processed and refined goods of the eastern departments prior to shipping them out onto the international sea lanes. In recent years, Haboves has seen a steadily growing influx of ethnic Mixtecs from the crowded cities of the eastern departments. Beyond these urban areas, Haboves consists of large farms and plantations traditionally owned by the nation's powerful merchant class. Focused primarily on corn, tobacco, sugar, cotton and coffee, the Haboves peninsula is a vital source of revenue and also provides for the majority of food consumed in the nation's cities. The climate in Lourenne is almost uniformly hot and humid with all areas of the country subject to frequent rainfall. The northern lowlands are prone to flooding in especially wet years, and Haboves tends to experience hurricanes in the late Summer. The country as a whole does not have a particularly high amount of seismic activity, though the more remote areas of the Barrier Range contain a few active volcanoes. Administrative divisions The Lourennaise Republic is divided into five major administrative divisions called collectives (collectifs). Departments possess a limited degree of autonomy, a status that can be unilaterally altered by the central government without requiring amendments to the constitution. Economics According to international aid organizations, Lourenne is classified as a developing country, though historically, the nation's economy has been relatively stable. This is primarily due to a rich tradition of trade, though Charles Merovici's isolate regime did much damage to Lourenne's standing on the international market. Lourenne's chief exports are agricultural products, primarily coffee, corn, sugar, and tobacco. The nation also has a promising but underdeveloped logging and mining industry. Many of the manufactured goods consumed by the population are produced internally, but these products constitute only a minute fraction of the nation's exports. Locally, the majority of Lourenne's communities rely on subsistence agriculture and a decentralized fishing industry. Culture Despite retaining a largely indigenous population, Lourenne's culture is highly westernized, a consequence of centuries of emulating the culture of Rildanor. However, since the days of the Second Republic, the two nations have become increasingly divergent with many Lourennian nativists attempting to reintroduce elements of the nation's pre-colonial cultures. Still, French remains a strong second language, and those who do not take Rildanorian-style names remain in the minority. Historically, the Theognosian Church has been the dominant religion in Lourenne, but since the beginning of the anti-colonial movement, its influence has waned. Though Charles Merovici's attempts to outlaw the Church altogether caused a brief resurgence in religious devotion, the majority of Lourenne's culture remains fundamentally secular. The majority of Lourennians (87%), however, continue to identify themselves with the Church by name only, while not necessarily practising. Beyond the mainstream culture, a few distinct cultural groups thrive in the country's interior. The Cajuns, rustic descendants of poor Rildanorian colonists, have a colorful culture that, surprisingly, remained on good terms with their Mixtec Mayan neighbors throughout the anti-colonial period. The often small yet sizable Xinca and Miskito ethnicities, having long isolated themselves from the rest of the country, maintain what they consider to be the nation's only 'authentically indigenous' culture, as they speak their own language and scorn all but the most practical Western garb. Lourenne is best known for its history of colorful political figures, but a few Lourennians have had a major cultural impact. The political writings of Alois Arron, a poet and contra-Marxist socialist, have had a major influence on reform movements across the developing world. Numerous Cajun and Mayan jazz musicians, including Nico Laurent and Alfans Serrou, are considered visionaries within the genre, particularly for their integration of indigenous musical motifs. More recently, nativist artist Mali Dz'acar has garnered worldwide acclaim for her traditional Mayan murals and sculptures. Demographics Though an increasing number of natives, particularly in urban areas, have taken to ethnically self-identifying as 'Lourennian', the country is actually descended from a variety of different peoples. Approximately 60% of the population is Mixtec Mayan, the dominant ethnic group in the central and eastern departments. The Mixtec, however, also came to intermarry frequently with the Rildanorian colonists, and as a result, many have distinct Franco-Germanic features, including a lighter complexion than their pure Mixtec Mayan countrymen. Not coincidentally, throughout the colonial era and during the First and Third Republics, French Mixtecs held a disproportionate amount of power in Lourenne's government compared to the other indigenous peoples. 25% of the population belong to Lourennians of French Rildanorian ancestry, though they can be further divided into two groups. About 4% (out of the 25) consists of 'proper' Rildanorians who maintain strong ties to their cultural homeland. These Rildanorians are typically wealthy and concentrated in Louives. The other 21% are also descended from Rildonarians, but they are more commonly known as 'Cajuns'. The Cajuns descend from poor traders and fur trappers that settled deep in the swamps of the eastern departments. A rugged people who downplay their Rildanorian ancestry, the Cajuns have traditionally lived in isolated communities. Even in the cities of Lucande and Joviant, where they maintain a significant presence, they are known to live in distinctly 'Cajun' neighborhoods. Historically, however, they have coexisted peacefully with the indigenous Mixtecs. The remaining 15% of the population consists of the smaller, less Westernized people who live in the furthest southern regions of Carolleux and Outannais. The most well known are the more aggressive and often rebellious Xinca and Miskito peoples, though numerous lesser known cultures remain hidden in the southern mountains and jungles, still largely unaccounted for by the Lourennian state. International relations Historically, it was common for Lourennaise governments to adopt isolationist policies and to shy away from any stable diplomatic relations with any nation. In the mid-3800s, economic and diplomatic sanctions were imposed on Lourenne by as many as thirteen countries in response to the legalization of slavery and the imposition of formal racial segregation in Lourenne by the New Reaction government, which further isolated Lourenne diplomatically and very nearly triggered war in the region. Despite the country's isolationist tendencies, Lourenne had historically enjoyed warm relations with Rildanor due to a shared Canrillaişe culture and a shared royal house during Lourenne's monarchical periods. In 3251, bilateral ties were formally established when the Lourennaise government, led by the Lourenne Conservative Party, ratified the long standing Lourenne-Rilandor Fellowship Treaty, centuries after Rildanor had done so. Diplomatic ties between Lourenne and Rildanor temporarily broke down when the monarchy was overthrown in Lourenne, but were reestablished following the signing of a non-aggression pact. Southern Territories :''Main Article: ''Orléans and Vasser Throughout the latter half of the third millenium, Lourenne maintained a colonial presence in central Dovani. In the summer of 2464, Lourenne established a small colonial presence on the west coast south of Haboves, dubbing the settlement simply the "West Coast." Approximately 300,000 Lourennian citizens moved to the West Coast, a fertile region that owes the recent population influx to the aforementioned "Colonization of the South" law, which granted free acreage to Lourennian citizens. Lourennian troops have patrolled a larger region to the east of the West Coast since 2464. Over 15,000 troops are stationed across what is now called Orléans, formerly the "West Coast," which originally spanned from the northern border of Talmoria to the south of Lourenne, and from the west to a point in the mountains halfway along Lourenne's southern border. The large penninsula to the southwest and the eastern region between Sekowo and Talmoria were also claimed by Lourenne's government, but were not occupied until September of 2475, when President Stefan Tepeu deployed the Presidential Guard to solidify the Lourennian claim. That area is now called Vasser. Reasons cited for the land's colonization include a fear that other Dovanian nations will colonize the area first, as well as a desire to improve Lourenne's economy with an expanded base of production. The majority of Orléans settlers are farmers, although Eastern Zotz Manufacturing, an international, Lourenne-based corporation, has established several new factories there. Vasser remains less developed since the dense jungles and inhospitable mountains make farmwork and other industry difficult. Both Orléans and Vasser, named after the royal family, are the property of the Monarchy as outlined in the Colonial Administration Act, 2790. Under the Colonial Administration Act, 2790, the territories were administered, at the request of the Monarch, by the government of Lourenne. In 2845, the Monarch was deposed in the disgraceful coup d'état by the republicans, the administration of the Southern Territories technically reverted back to the Imperial House. As the House of Orléans-Vasser (Lourenne) was not able to physically take over the administration of the Southern Territories, the deposed Emperor François Ier charged loyal and pro-monarchy Colonial and Provincial officials in the Southern Territories and the newly-formed Armée de la Vendée to administer and defend Orléans and Vasser until the House of Orléans-Vasser returns to the Throne of Lourenne. In the year 2920 the former colonies of Lourenne were sold to the Federation of Zardugal in the Pact of Comity Between the Government of Lourenne and Zardic Federation In the year 2968 the government of Lourenne attempted to re-assert their control over their former colonies by establishing a treaty which received no international recognition and at the time Zardic Troops were in the Federated State of Trosk holding defensive positions in an effort to ensure the war in Sekowo did not spill over into Zardic Federated States. The parties responsible for the hollow claim later left Lourenne further signaling the intents of the former monarch as an ornamental gesture to the citizens of Lourenne. In August 3069, HM Queen Isabelle II of the Empire of Lourenne, decided to re-assert her claim to Orleans and Vasser, having the Chancelier of the Empire name a Directory over the territories and ordering the military's loyalty in the territories return to Lourenne since the Federation of Zardugal's claim was hereby dissolved, since the territories are personal domains of her throne, not the state which gave them to Zardugal in the first instance. The Federation of Zardugal refused to acknowledge the claims and to the present the lands sold to the Zardic Federation remain under the sovereign control of the Zardic Federation. Category:Lourenne Category:Dovani